love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimbella Vanderhee
Kimbella is a main cast member on seasons two, seven, nine and ten of Love & Hip Hop: New York. Before Love & Hip Hop Kimbella is a biracial urban model and video vixen, originally from Miami, Florida. She has been in an on-again, off-again relationship with Juelz Santana since 2009 and is the mother of his son, Juelz Santana James, born September 6, 2010. She also has a son, Leandro, born September 4, 2002, from a previous relationship. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) Kimbella joins the main cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York in season two. In the premiere episode, she admits to having sex with Fabolous while Emily was pregnant with his child, igniting a violent altercation with Emily's friend Chrissy. During the season, she gets into an ugly brawl with Erica Mena, stemming from their modelling days together. Kimbella quit the series after the second season's reunion special, where she reveals that she is pregnant with Juelz' second child. She gave birth to Bella Monroe James on July 21, 2012. Kimbella returns in guest appearances during seasons three and five, appearing as Yandy's friend and confidante. She is a bridesmaid at Yandy and Mendeecees' wedding in the special Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding. Kimbella rejoins the main cast in season seven, which chronicles her relationship struggles with Juelz, as he embarks on a career comeback. She quit the show for a second time while filming season eight after falling out with Yandy during her feud with Mendeecees' baby mothers Samantha and Erika, appearing only in the specials Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets and Love & Hip Hop: The Love Edition. Kimbella and Juelz rejoin the cast together in season nine, which chronicles their struggles as a couple, after Juelz faces jail time for bringing a loaded gun to Newark Airport. During the season, she reveals that Juelz has struggled with opiate addiction for many years. Later, he proposes and the two become engaged. They marry in the season's finale. During the reunion, Kimbella reveals that she is pregnant with the couple's third child (and Kimbella's fourth). She gave birth to Santana James on July 3, 2019. Gallery Opening credits Kimbella_s2_opening_gif.gif|Kimbella in the opening credits of LHHNY season 2. kimbella-intro-s7.gif|Kimbella in the opening credits of LHHNY season 7. kimbella_juelz_intro_s9_2.gif|Kimbella & Juelz in the opening credits of LHHNY season 9. kimbella-intro-s10.gif|Kimbella in the opening credits of LHHNY season 10. Green screen looks Kimbella_episode-201.jpg|One of Kimbella's green screen looks in LHHNY season 2. Kimbella_episode_712.jpg|Kimbella's green screen look in LHHNY season 7. kimbella-s9.JPG|Kimbella's green screen look in LHHNY season 9. kimbella-s10.JPG|Kimbella's green screen look in LHHNY season 10. Appearances Kimbella has 51 appearances. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)